What Friends are For
by crazy4remi
Summary: Starting during Never Been Kissed and spinning off. Bullying get worse than anyone can ever predict. Karofsky and the Jocks get sadistic. Kurt try's to handle things on his own. Blaine is there to help. Klaine.
1. Prequel

A/N - Okay. I know a LOT of people have written these already but this is my take on What could have happened in season 2 set during Never Been Kissed then spinning off to my own little world. LOTS of Klaine. First Glee Fic.

Disclaimer - Don't own Glee. Wish I owned Kurt and Blaine but sadly I do not.

Warnings - mentions of non-con, bullying. Slash

The last three months had been the worst in Kurt's life.

He had always had to suffer through harassment at school, whether it was physical or verbal, but now it was just getting worse, and nobody was even taking notice anymore.

He barely ate or slept. He never fought for solos anymore because that would just bring even more, possibly negative, attention to him.

Every night he went home to count the bruises on his body that had resulted from being beaten and tossed into dumpsters and lockers. His wardrobe was getting smaller, as he had to throw away a lot of his clothes because they were stained with the slushies and cold coffee that people had started pouring down him whenever they got the chance.

Everyone had gotten in on the act. If they didn't just straight out ignore him, they were propelling him into lockers, tripping him over, or whispering "fag" in his ear as they passed him papers in school. The jocks were the worst, but the other boys also refused to go near him, exclaiming that he was either trying to feel them up or 'turn them' if he got within 6 feet of them. The physical violence from the Jocks had gotten worse as well. Instead of just throwing him into dumpsters or pushing him into lockers, they now would trap him in a classroom and beat him until he couldn't stand.

The worst was Dave Karofsky though. Although he was no worse than anyone else physically, when he moved into his personal space or trapped him in a classroom the Neanderthal terrified Kurt. It wasn't even the beating the boy gave him, but the way he looked at him. It scared the life out of him.

The Glee club was always busy lately, so they didn't really have to worry about being caught by Finn or Puck. Even though they were all getting smarter, they always left a look out to make sure that the only people who would stand up for Kurt weren't anywhere near. The faculty had been having extra meetings about the budget, so Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Sylvester weren't around either. Not that they could really do anything if they were…

That didn't matter though because he had had a great day today. Mr. Schuester was doing his annual girls versus boys competition, and he was stuck with the boys again, as nobody would let him move over to the girls team, despite that he was better suited for that group. He had been shunned to the side again, as nobody really cared about the competition, and had been sent to spy on The Warblers, a glee club for the all boys school, Dalton Academy, which the New Directions would be competing against in sectionals.

Spending just two hours at Dalton Academy had been amazing. Not only were the Warblers a great a cappella group, the school obviously had at least a couple of openly gay boys that didn't seem to be pushed around a lot. They even let one of them be the apparent lead singer, Blaine. That had been another shock. He had never been attracted to someone so quickly, or even connected with someone in such an emotional way. From the moment he had stopped Blaine to ask for directions, before being dragged towards the commons by the shorter boy, Kurt had felt a spark. And when Kurt had mentioned the Neanderthal Karofsky, Blaine had given him his number to call or text whenever he felt like it. Nobody had ever taken such an interest in him, "The Fag of McKinley High," before. Why would they? But Blaine had. After only a couple of hours, he was acting like he'd known Kurt for years.

But tomorrow, he would go back to _that_ school. It should be illegal to have that many homophobes in one building. Maybe Blaine was right, he just needed to have some courage and stand up for himself. But how? They outnumbered him completely. Maybe he should take Miss Pillsbury's advice and "get the head jock off his back, and the rest will follow like sheep." And that could only be one person.

Lying on his bed and turning over to sleep, Kurt only had one person in mind for his confrontation. Dave Karofsky.

A/N - Hope you all liked it. It is a prequel so the next proper chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

Please review and tell me what you think. And if anyones interested I am currently looking for a Beta.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - Thanks to those who have Story alerted this story. I won't be updating this quickly usually I just decided since it was done then I'd get the next one up.

Thanks to SDKLSDGH for Betaing this last year when I first started writing it. And thanks to nlthalia for rebetaing this yesterday.

Disclaimer - Non-con, Bullying

Kurt whistled as he finished stacking the chairs in the choir room. Everyone else had left after practice, as they all had something to do. He had volunteered tonight, because on Fridays all of the chairs needed to be stacked into the corners for when the room was rented out over the weekend. Kurt had always loved the choir room when it was empty; he could look back and remember all the great times they'd had in the room, or sing any song he wanted without anyone interrupting him. At the moment, Kurt was actually happy – sure, classes were boring and in-between classes was hell, but Glee was going amazingly well, and after meeting Blaine, he was getting out a lot more than he used to, not to mention talking to him on the phone at night as well as texting continuously during the day. As Blaine's image filled his head to the soundtrack of _Teenage Dream,_ Kurt heard the door slammed shut behind him, jumping higher than he thought possible. Turning around, Kurt struggled to swallow, his throat closing up and his eyes widening. Standing closer than he would have thought possible was Dave Karofsky, star football player for McKinley High.

Kurt's mind was going haywire as he stared into those cold green eyes. _What the hell is he doing here? There wasn't practice tonight, and none of the jocks were obsessed enough with their bodies to stay this late. Not to mention Karofsky refuses to come into the choir room._

Before Kurt could tell the older boy to leave, the jock had lunged, knocking the countertenor onto the floor. Struggling under Karofsky's weight as the boy pressed him down on to the floor hovering above him, Kurt was stopped from screaming as the man on top of him brought his lips forcibly down onto his own. Tears streamed from Kurt's eyes as he worked to remove the heavy burden holding him down. Finally having wriggled out from the football player's grasp, Kurt struggled to stand and run towards the door, only to find it locked; looking towards the other door, he could see it standing open, but he was quickly blocked by the large bodied senior. Instantly, an arm was on either side of him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Leave me alone." Kurt had found his voice, even if it did sound small and scared.

"Why should I?"

Glancing at the open doorway, Kurt decided to do something he'd sworn to himself he would never do. Quickly, so as not to show Karofsky any premonition of violence, Kurt pushed his knee up as hard and fast as he possibly could into the older boy's groin.

Taking the chance as the boy dropped to the floor, Kurt grabbed his bag off of the chair by the door, ran as fast as he could out the door. He sprinted down the hall, getting to his car quickly, and sped off before the jock had a chance to catch him.

*&^%

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. Tears still would leak from his eyes if he wasn't careful about controlling his thoughts. He had spent the weekend trying to scrub Karofsky off of himself and forget what had happened on Friday night, but every time he saw anything to do with the _Neanderthal_, whether it was a football jersey or a game, Kurt could feel the bile rising in his mouth. He could practically feel the football player's breath on him still, and continued to taste him even though he had brushed his teeth continuously for an hour when he had gotten home Friday.

And it wasn't only hard to hide the near-continual crying from the rest of the glee club (not to mention Blaine, who he had seen on the weekend), but he also had to deal with being even more nervous than usual just walking the halls, flinching whenever someone with a McKinley High jersey walked by.

He even had to force himself into the choir room this afternoon for practice, looking at the place where he had been trapped and forcibly removed of his first kiss. He had had to stop himself from bursting into tears and vomiting at the same time.

He was also making sure to stay close to either Puck or Finn, as he knew they were the only members of the glee club who could hopefully protect him from the Neanderthals of his high school, but whenever _Dave Karofsky _came anywhere in his line of sight Kurt had made himself as small as possible and... Well, hid. He wasn't proud of it, but after all the beatings and slander he had been put through the last few months, he was finally terrified. Probably what his attackers had wanted from the beginning.

The others noticed, of course, but they weren't sure what had changed over the weekend. They had left Kurt completely happy and content on Friday night and Monday morning, he... Just wasn't Kurt.

Following Kurt's lead, they didn't say anything, but the football players of New Directions stayed close, as that was what the smaller boy seemed to want, and the girls of the group continually brought the fashion queen into their discussions on what they should wear to sectionals in a few months.

By that Friday, Kurt had grown tired of being scared. Whenever he talked to Blaine, he was reminded of the shorter boy's advice. _Courage - _maybe that was all he'd need. If he just stood up for himself once, maybe Karofsky would back off and hopefully stop sending those creepy looks at him.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt took his phone out _again_ to look at the messages that Blaine had sent him. Okay, maybe it was a little creepy that he reread his texts and kept a picture of the boy in his locker, but it gave him hope that things might actually get better. That there might be someone out there who understood him.

Finally.

^&*$%

A/N - Hope you liked it. Please review.

If you haven't already I suggest you read Redefining Views and Prequel: Dalton's View by Nija Assasian. Actually all of her stories are a good read so go check them out.

Feedback is most welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay second chapter coming at ya. Stuff is actually starting to happen. **

**Disclaimer - Do not own. Damn!**

**%^&***

**(Kurt's POV)**

_Oh God. What happened, it must have been a dream. Or more like a nightmare. _Kurt had been so proud of himself as he had stormed after Karofsky. The word Courage was vibrating around his skull like a mantra. Every step he took towards that …person. _Courage, courage, courage. _

As he'd stood toe to toe with Karofsky he had started to feel strange, that weird look he had seen last Friday was back. He'd trembled as the football player took a step forward, nearly pressing the young countertenor into the lockers behind him. Before Kurt could react, he had been pushed against the lockers forcibly, his head banging into the metal as his lips were assaulted. All he could do was stand in shock as Karofsky's mouth tried to devour him, biting and clashing teeth. Kurt had tasted blood as Karofsky teeth had torn through his gums. He had been horrified unable to move he had only started to fight back when he'd felt one of the Neanderthals hands slide from its grip around his arm hand move toward his crotch. At that point Kurt had fought, kicking and flailing as hard as possible. All movement returned to the smaller boy, his brain finally taking back control of his body. Obviously realizing what he'd done the football player moved out of the changing rooms as quickly as possible leaving Kurt holding himself up against a locker trying to hold back tears as he rubbed the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

_Why had this happened again? What did that bully want from him? …well Kurt knew what he wanted he just wasn't sure why, or how, or of anything at all really. How could this be happening? What was he going to do? Maybe Blaine could help. He obviously couldn't tell him everything it would seem like he was whining but maybe just tell him about the boy kissing him. That would be okay Kurt was sure to not make it about himself, but rather about Karofsky's hidden sexuality. _That's what he'd do. He'd tell him tonight during their nightly phone call after they'd both gotten out of their separate glee rehearsals.

_!"£$_

"What do you mean he kissed you? Did you tell anyone? What did he do afterwards?" _Was it just his imagination or did Blaine sound angry, maybe even hopefully a little jealous. _

"No I haven't told anyone. I'm not going to out him if he wants to stay in the closet." _As long as he stays away from me. "_He just ran away. I'm not really sure what to do; he just jumped me then left."

"As long as he stays away from you." Blaine said echoing Kurt's thoughts. "Maybe I should come down and talk to him? He might find it easier to talk to someone he doesn't know."

"NO!-" _If Blaine confronted Karofsky on his behalf and was hurt, he couldn't live with himself, not to mention Blaine would probably never talk to him again. _"I mean, I think it would be better if we pretend it never happened. He's bound to be mad that I told someone anyway. But thanks it's really nice of you to offer. So how was your day?" Hopefully that didn't sound like he didn't want Blaine around ('Cause he definitely did). Kurt decided that changing the subject was probably the best way forward. He'd just have to see what tomorrow would bring. And now that he'd talked at least some of it over with Blaine he was feeling a lot more confident about going into school tomorrow (as he always did after talking to Blaine).

_!"£$_

**(Blaine's POV)**

_He had kissed him! That was unbelievable. Someone they had thought was just a normal run of the mill homophobe now turned out to be an in the closet homophobe just what Kurt needed more stress added to him. _

On the other end of the phone Blaine stayed quiet for a moment as he wondered what he should do. It was obvious that Kurt was hiding something and he wasn't going to let the boy that he was gradually developing feelings for get hurt anymore than he already had. So as he answered the younger boy Blaine's thoughts raced _what if the boy tried to kiss him again or worse. _Blaine had seen his picture on the McKinley website, he was HUGE compared to Kurt. But what could he do he was an hour away at Dalton and Kurt was at McKinley. Not to mention they only saw each other on weekends. Well that was going to change. Tomorrow he was skipping Warbler practice, Wes wouldn't mind as all Blaine ever talked about was Kurt. Wes would be happy to get rid of him for the night, and he'd meet Kurt after his glee club practice. It only lasted an hour after school on Tuesdays so it would be perfect timing. As he talked to Kurt about the latest motion David was trying to pass to the Warblers (Bongos! _Really_!) he couldn't help wondering whether McKinley High School would look anything like his old school.

%^&*

A/N - Hope you liked it. Review please. I'd really like to see what everyone would like to see or has liked so far.

Thanks to my beta SDKLSDGH.

One story I am absolutely in love with is Model Behavior by themuse19 if you like Klanie AUs you'll deffinately like this.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N - Hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer - Don't Own.

Warning - Non-con, Bullying, Language,

%^&*

Kurt confidence about going into school the next day had disappeared three hours after he had gone to bed that night his phone had beeped indicating a text message. In truth he had not been that angry as the phone had woken him from an intense nightmare where he had been running down the halls of McKinley, bullies chasing behind him as the rest of the glee club stood laughing watching him run around and around in circles with no where to turn, the Jocks catching up getting closer and closer.

Picking up the phone from his side table Kurt hoped for the text to be from Blaine. Some how that boy seemed to know when Kurt was awake from those ever present nightmares. Glancing at the screen the counter-tenor looked closer as he didn't recognise the number, clicking on the message Kurt promptly threw his phone towards the end of the bed trying to get it away from him. The phone laid there innocently as Kurt sat huddled as close to the wall behind him as possible. Inching forward Kurt reached a shaky hand out to return the screen to its homepage trying not to glimpse the words on the bright screen.

**Fag **

**bin thinkin of me? **

**Ive bin thinkin about wat im gonna do 2 u all nite. **

Placing the phone delicately back on to his side table Kurt turned his back on it, sliding back down the bed to close his eyes maybe if he concentrated on remember how Blaine sang teenage dream _exactly _he's have a nice dream and forget all about obnoxious football players. It only took two seconds of doing this before his mind conjured a picture of a hulking figure stand over him flipping over Kurt quickly flipped his light on hoping against hope that no-one was there. Letting out the breath he knew he had been holding when he saw the space empty Kurt thought maybe sleeping with the light on might be the way to go tonight.

"£$%

In Kurt's opinion he looked better than ever. His outfit that was. He had finally given up trying to sleep at three o'clock this morning at which point he had spent the next four hours before school sorting out his wardrobe. Not only had he decided on a fabulous outfit to wear to school today he also had two extra outfits folded neatly in a bag to go into the trunk of his car just in case of any slushy attacks which seemed to be becoming daily occurrences again, well at least they were for him. Although he always took a change of clothes he usually didn't have enough time to make them amazing making sure they all coordinated with each other.

And although the bags under his eyes were visible if anyone looked close enough and his skin was even paler than usual it was hidden under the careful make up he had applied not many people looked that closely at him lately anyway. His dad had work and then a poker night tonight so Kurt didn't have to worry about that and the only other person who wouldn't just shrug it off was Blaine and they wouldn't be meeting until tomorrow for their weekly coffee. But for now all he needed to do was get through school today and he could spend all the time his dad was out tonight talking to Blaine on webcam now that sounded like an appealing way to spend some time being able to talk to the dapper young man, and although they had only know each other for a few weeks they never ceased finding new things to talk about. They could literally talk for hours.

"£$%

Kurt heaved a sigh as Glee club started to wrap up for the day. Although he was, of course happy about leaving the horrid halls he called school he also had the prospect of going home to an empty house to sit and do nothing but feel alone. Not to mention more of those disgusting texts. He'd received three more since the morning and had decided not to open any texts if he didn't know the number.

Sighing Kurt stood ready to head to the bathroom with Mercedes as was their end of school ritual. They had to make sure they knew what the other was going to wear the next day so as not to clash. Not to mention make sure every piece of clothing and hair was in place for it was their belief that one day they would walk out of the school after staying late to find a handsome man waiting to escort them into a new life where no-one had even heard of slushies (well they could dream).

Turning around to look at Mercedes Kurt suddenly realised that everyone was glaring at the door. Turning around and expecting to find Karofsky as he did every time he turned around now a days Kurt's face lit up with a smile as he saw the blazer clad boy standing in the door way. Before he could greet his newest friend/crush Rachel and Finn stood up with some of the other members of the club and glared at the boy.

Before Kurt could say anything to calm the rest of his club down a few started talking,

"What are you doing here?"

"Come to spy on us?"

"Oi Dalton boy go back to your nancy school."

Everyone there was obviously hostile but Kurt was impressed as Blaine smiled and walked a couple of paces into the room.

"Don't worry I'm not here to spy. Even if you did send someone to spy on us. And Im not here to pick a fight. I just came to see someone."

"Who would want to see you?" Rachel said rudely.

"Who would you want to see in this school?" Puck asked from the back row where he stood arms crossed.

Deciding to interrupt this inquisition before it carried on anymore Kurt shook his head.

"Hi Blaine." The soft voice could have been overlooked if Rachel had continued talking but Blaine heard it and smiled his most dashing smile towards Kurt.

"Hey Kurt."

Before either of them could say anything else to one another they were interrupted by a cacophony of noise.

"Kurt!"

"How could you man!"

"Who is this douche?"

"What do you think your doing!"

"He's obviously spying on us!"

"Stop! Now!" Kurt used his most threatening Bitch glare as he strode to stand in front of Blaine and just to the side. "Everyone this Blaine. Yes he's a Dalton Warbler. I met him when I went to spy on them and he's been helping me out. He's my friend and he hasn't come to spy on us."

Thinking he'd cleared up most of his friends worries Kurt turned towards Blaine wondering what he was doing there as they usually only got together the next day for coffee. Mercedes voice interrupted him before he could even turn half way towards his newest friend.

"Wait! What's he been helping you with that we couldn't." She was obviously upset that someone had been helping her best friend.

Exchanging puzzled glances Blaine looked towards New Directions the puzzled expression still on his face.

"I went through what Kurt's going through at my old school." When the group continued to look puzzled Blaine glanced at Kurt who also looked like he was wondering what was going on in his friends heads rolling his eyes as he realized why they were so puzzled laughing slightly Blaine turned back to the mis-matched group and saying as emphatically as he could..

"I'm Gay!"

Light bulbs went off as everyone realized why Kurt had turned to this new stranger and seemed to trust him quicker than he had trusted any of them.

Figuring that everyone's questions had been answered at least for now Kurt turned to his surprise visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Practice was cancelled figured Id drive down we could have a movie night while your dad's got his poker night. How does Disney feel? We did musicals last time."

"Sounds like a plan we've got popcorn and ice cream. Beauty and the Beast to start us off?"

"As long as I get to be the Beast."

"Which makes me Belle. How come I'm always the girl?"

"You chose to be Maria for the Sound of Music last week." Smiles grew wider as they looked at each other until Mercedes suddenly grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Meet us at his locker we have to go to the bathroom first."

And before either of the boys could say anything Mercedes and most of the girls had hustled Kurt out of the room leaving Blaine with all of the boys and Santana.

%^&*

A/N - Hope you like it! One of the main reasons I started writing this fic was the scene in the choir room with Blaine meeting everyone kept running through my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it down.

Would really love some reviews.

My recomendation today is for Shattered by myownwayx. Its another Klaine AU and Im totally in love with it!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N - My Eternal Thanks to Patricia Sage who is my only review for the last three chapters! Especially as 8 people have favourited, 20 people have alerted this story and it has so far gotten 382 visitors.

Disclaimer - Don't own Glee!

Warning - Slash, Extreme Bullying

**Blaine**

'Their all taller than me.' Was Blaine's first thought as he was left alone with the male contingent of New Directions.

The four boys stood behind the wheelchair bound boy, who had to be Artie, were all wearing letterman jackets while the only girl left behind was wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"What did you say your name was again?" The only blonde asked from the far right of the half circle they had made around Artie.

"Blaine Anderson. And yours?" Might as well try and be polite even if some of these boys were vividly reminding him of his own former bully's at this moment.

"I'm Sam." The blonde replied smiling politely.

"Mike." The seemingly monosyllabic Asian stood next to Sam said.

"Puck." The guy with the Mohawk who seemed to look the most intimidating and who was definitely raising the most alarm bells for Blaine grunted.

"I'm Finn. I'm kinda Kurt's brother." Aaaah this was Finn. Kurt had told him about his dad dating Finn's mom.

"I'm Santana. If you ever want to experiment I'm always up for a quickie." Lifting her eyebrows at him the cheerleader slowly ran her eyes up and down his uniform clad body.

"Thank you but I'm gay."

"I'm Artie." The wheelchair bound junior interrupted before Santana or anyone else could make any remarks that could be construed as offensive.

At Blaine's remark the boys stood behind Artie all exchanged a glance and Puck, being the most forward and tactless of the group, interrupted Blaine's next attempt at conversation.

"So you into our boy Kurt? Or what?"

"Ummm…." well that was a very random out of the blue question. And how to answer it? Of course he liked Kurt. He liked Kurt A LOT. He was amazingly brave, funny, beautiful, smart and any other adjectives that Blaine could come up with. But Kurt didn't need a boyfriend right now he just needed a friend to stand by him and help him get through everything. Settling on what he was going to say to his new best friends friends Blaine took a deep breath.

"No. We're just good friends. Kurt is amazing but he doesn't need a boyfriend at the moment. So we're just really really good friends." Well that had come out closer to the truth than he had hoped but hopefully nobody caught the emphasis he unconsciously put on how close he and Kurt really were. Or at least how close he wanted to be.

Glancing at each of the people looking at him he guessed he'd been about half successful and he really wasn't sure which half was which.

"Okay then… we'll just give you the general boyfriend warning and we'll count it as a new friend warning for now shall we?" Sam spoke up. But before Blaine could ask what he meant exactly by that the group as one took a step forward. And Puck cracked his knuckles for good measure as they all seemed to become inches taller than they were two minutes ago.

"You hurt our boy Kurt in any way and you will not know what hit you."

"I will go seriously Lima Heights Adjacement on your ass."

"You won't know what hit you."

"We'll take your short ass down."

"I will roll over you."

"Okay then. I promise I will do my best not to hurt Kurt but if I do you have my permission to do all of those things as I would never purposefully want to hurt him."

With a decisive nod he made sure to meet everyone's eyes. He would not hurt Kurt in anyway if he could help it. And now he had said it out loud to some of Kurt's friends the promise he had made to himself when he had first met Kurt seemed even more real and unbreakable. He'd be by Kurt no matter what happened.

"Now that that's done. Can someone tell me how to get to Kurt's locker?"

%^&*

**Kurt**

As I was dragged out of the choir room and down towards the girls bathroom I hoped the boys would go easy on Blaine and not offend him. Blaine was the first friend maybe more that he'd had that was actually gay and knew what he went through on a daily bases. It would be nice if his friends didn't scare him off while being over protective.

"Talk!" although being shoved into a bathroom by five girls may have either scared other boys his age half to death or turned them on for Kurt it seemed to happen every other day.

The only difference was that it had only ever been one of the girls shoved up against the sink and surrounded it had never happened to him. Although he had been on the other side when one of the girls was withholding some of the juicier gossip.

"Get with it white boy." Mercedes lifted an eyebrow as hands found the hips of all of the girls in the bathroom.

"His name's Blaine…." Knowing he was being vague and telling them something they already knew, Kurt stalled trying to think of what he could say without letting slip his Kurofsky situation.

"Well duh …" Quinn was obviously wise to his game as she looked at him with her queen bitch look.

Putting his hands up in the air to hold them back Kurt figured he could avoid anything bad and just focus on Blaine.

That sounded quite good actually.

"Okay. Okay. Lady's deep breath. As I was saying his names Blaine he's the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. And don't start Rachel, I met him when I was sent to spy on THEM. They were really nice by the way so please be nice to him." Kurt looked at each of the girls surrounding him locking eyes with Rachel the longest. He was very sure that Blaine was…. Something to him and he needed all his old friends to get on with his new…friend.

"Fine. But Kurt if he steals our setlist I reserve the right to yell at both of you."

"And that didn't tell us anything about the two of you _together._" Tina piped up from her place to the right of him as Rachel folded her arms.

"Well…Blaine and his two friends Wes and David took me to their cafeteria and got me a coffee. Just to ask what I was doing there and where I was from…that kinda thing."

"And!"

"And I asked them if they were all gay. Which if you met Wes and David you would not question just because they take bromance to a whole new level. Then Blaine said he was, they weren't (again soo not sure) and asked if I was having trouble at school. So I told him about the Neanderthals and all the stuff they do and say. And since then he's just been really nice texting or calling every day and at least once a week we get together to have coffee, watch a movie." Kurt ended with a small smile hoping just maybe they kind of understood what he was trying to say through all of the rambling. He couldn't understand it Blaine just got him.

Watching the girls smile and glance at each other he thought maybe, just maybe, they understood better than he did.

"Okay now that's dealt with. Can I please go to my locker Blaine's probably waiting. If the boys haven't killed him or scared him off."

Smiling at the girls Kurt left them to their gossiping and started to plan what films they could watch before his dad got home from poker night and Blaine had to leave.

Unfortunately while he focussed on his night alone with Blaine Kurt didn't watch where he was going and didn't see the hulking figure leant up against his locker before he had drawn close to it.

"Hey Fag. Stop daydreaming and look at me!"

The rough voice brought Kurt's head up with a snap and his eyes grew big as he started to shake and take a step back.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Karofsky terrified him. Especially the new side he had been showing the past few weeks. Time seemed to stop as Karofsky crowded him against his locker and pushed himself as close as he could. His hot, stinky breath trailed down Kurts neck as he whispered in the shorter biys ear.

"Been missing me? Slut." The Jock trusted his hips against the smaller boys as Kurt started to cry. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as Kurt hoped and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that someone would come and save him.

**Blaine**

Taking the next corner Blaine hoped he was going the right way this time. He'd already gotten lost once and didn't want to leave Kurt waiting any longer.

Turning the corner Blaine took a sharp intake of breath as he saw a huge Jock pressing Kurt up against a locker.

Kurts hands were held above his head by one of the jocks meaty hands while the other trailed aggressively down Kurt's body.

Tears cascaded down Kurt's cheeks as he shook and tried to get out of the hold he was in.

"Hey! Let him go!." The jock eyes flickered to him then shot to each end of the hall obviously just realizing where he was he took off letting Kurt fall to the ground.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Blaine crouched down to Kurt's level trying not to spook the taller teen.

"I-I'm okay. He didn't do anything." Kurt blinked away the tears as best as he could and rubbed at the red marks that had appeared on his wrists.

I watched as Kurt tried to pull himself together. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it in the middle of the school hallway where anyone could hear.

"Come on let's get you home. We can watch Disney and eat ice-cream. Does that sound good?" I took Kurt's hand softly giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted. When he didn't pull away I tightened my grip and pulled him softly towards the exit hoping to get him home quickly before someone else came along and started questioning him.

Perhaps I could get the full story out of him tonight. Or maybe we could just cuddle.

%^&*

A/N - Hope you liked it. Next up Movie Night and Burt comes home early to see Blaine in his house!

Recomendation today is for Needles and Thread by msslss.

Please Review! I dont know what happens next if I can't get your feedback!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N -Sorry for the wait. I hate writers block. Thank you to everyone who has added and alert or favourite to this story. And thanks to those who have reviewed your support means so much. **

**Patricia Sage I put a special bit in for you my faithful reviewer. Can you find it?**

**Somebody pointed out to me I do mix up my Points of Views. Yes I do and I will try really really hard in future to not.**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own Glee. Duh.**

**%^&***

**Kurt**

I'd calmed down enough by the time we'd gotten to the parking lot to drive myself home. I kept an eye on my rear view mirror to make sure Blaine was following in his car. I was hoping that by the time we had gotten back to my house Blaine would have forgotten what he had seen and maybe, just maybe he might not ask about it.

Okay fine I was lying to myself no way in hell was Blaine not going to ask, I just don't want him to worry or try and do anything about it.

_If my dad some how finds out it would be really bad. _

_Not to mention how much of a wimp Blaine must think I am right now it seems anytime I talk to him or see him I start crying. Such a turn OFF!_

When we pull up and park in front of my house my eyes are completely dry and I'm ready to face the many questions I'm sure Blaine has.

Opening the door and welcoming Blaine into my house I decide it's finally time to be completely honest with the one person I'm sure will, maybe not understand all of what I'm going through but he will definitely try to help as much as he can.

That's just the kind of person he is.

Walking into the house I glanced around the kitchen and living room to check everything was as tidy as he had left it this morning before school.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? What film would you like to watch first? I've got most of the original Disney films so you can choose.

Did you want to order food in? Or just eat ice-cream and popcorn?" _Okay you need to calm down your rambling. _

"Kurt I'm fine. Come and sit down. Please. Tell me what's going on." Blaine patted the couch seat next to him.

Taking a deep breath I sat down a few inches away from my newest friend and turned to face him, our knees almost touching as I took another breath.

"He creeps me out. H-he keeps watching me. The locker slams he gives me are brutal and t-that's the second time he's tried to touch me."

Blaine's completely white face and look of horror made me pause. _Maybe I won't tell him about the texts just yet._

"Oh God Kurt! H-has he kissed you again. We need to tell someone this is way out of our depth."

"NO Blaine we can't. I'm not going to out him. He'll just come after me even more than he does now. Not to mention my dad's heart. And the school is full of homophobes, even some of the teachers, nobodies going to do anything to help me. I've just got to keep doing what I have been. I stay with Finn and Puck or Mike and Sam when we have classes together. And I'm always surrounded by the girls. Its not a good long term solution but he's bound to get bored eventually."

"I-I don't know Kurt this kind of thing…I don't know whether it go's away that easily." Blaine grabbed my hand as I made to stand up from the couch and pulled me back down to sit beside him.

"What if we compromise. We tell your dad some of it. About what he and the rest of them are doing when nobodies around or even when your in the halls. The locker slams and about those time they've hit you. We won't mention that Karofsky is gay or that he keeps coming after you for more than to give you bruises. At least for now. If it continues we're telling them everything. Okay?"

"O-okay." I nod slowly making sure that we wouldn't be telling my dad anything that could make his heart worse. Which we wouldn't be, we'd just be telling him that what I'd been going through had sort of just gotten a bit worse. _That shouldn't hurt him any. I hope._

"Can we just watch a movie now? I don't want to talk about this anymore." I hate the way my voice sounds all small and childlike but I can't help it. I just want a distraction now.

Thankfully Blaine good at distracting me from my own thoughts.

"Sure. Did you want to start on Beauty and the Beast or something else?"

**Blaine**

We decided to continue on and watch Beauty and the Beast first and then go through Kurt's impressive DVD collection afterwards. I swear he has a huge collection and the Disney classics make the geeky gay guy in me want to jump up and down and squeal.

But half way through just as we had finished singing along to Something There _not _to each other. Well not really those lyrics didn't even fit our situation but maybe I felt _something _as our eyes connected at the same time that he leant back against my arm on the back of the couch.

We were just getting comfortable in our _slightly_ closer positions that we both jumped when the front door opened.

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he jumped up to face the man and woman who had walked into the house.

"Dad. Carole. What are you guys doing here? I thought it was poker night."

"Cancelled. So I picked Carole up from work instead." His eyebrow raised as he saw me still sat on the couch and looked at Kurt who's face had turned an alarming shade of red.

"This is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad, Burt and his girlfriend, Finn's mom, Carole."

Putting on the smile I used at my parents many dinner party's I walked around the couch and extended my hand.

"It's nice to meet you both." _God his dad's scary._

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Carole smiled brightly as I shook her hand but as I stepped towards Burt I was sure I wouldn't get such an open welcome.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Blaine. How long have you and Kurt known each other?" _Well he was obviously a down to business guy. _

"Ummm… We met a few weeks ago when Kurt visited Dalton Academy the school I go to."

_Wow he's scary, he looks like one of those dad's in the movies who have a shotgun under his bed. Oh My GOD! I bet he does have a Shotgun. Woah Blaine deep breath. It's not like your even dating his son and you haven't done anything wrong._

"Dalton. I've heard of it. All boys school up in Westerville? Wait why did you go to Dalton, Kurt?" _Oops I hope I didn't get Kurt in trouble. Okay Kurt's smiling so his dad must at least be a little nice. _

"I was sent to spy you know how obsessive the Glee Club get when they don't know who there facing."

Thankfully Kurt's dad gave a short laugh and nodded obviously knowing all about the drama that seems to inhabit the McKinley Glee Club.

"And what are you both doing here now?" His dad lifted an eyebrow as he glanced towards the sofa we were both just sat on.

"Watching Beauty and the Beast. Turns out we both have a mutual love of Disney and Musicals. As well as a load of other things in common." Kurt gave his dad a big smile as he gestured to the TV.

Burt returned the smile obviously glad that his son now had someone who had a little more in common with him than some of his school friends.

"Well Blaine it was nice to meet you but Finn's going to come over in a bit. Carole's got the late shift on Friday night so we thought we'd do an extra family dinner tonight. If that's okay with you Kurt."

"Yes that's fine. We can finish the movie another time. Can't we Blaine?" I could clearly hear the hope in his voice. Whether it was hope that we'd finish the movie another time or hope that I'd forget about our compromise from early I don't know. But I can't let him get out of it now or he won't tell his dad at all.

"Actually sir of course we can finish the movie another time but Kurt and I need to talk to you before I leave. Don't we Kurt?"

I'm going to stay and make sure Kurt tells his dad everything we agreed on and I can at least be there for this. Try and help him through as much as possible.

As I glance at Kurt he nods his head slowly. Breathing out heavily.

"Yeah Dad. I need to talk to you."

%^&*

A/N - Hope you Liked this one doesn't have much plot in it but it needed to be done.

Please Review.  
>Tell me what you would like to see and I'll see what I can do for you.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N - Sorry for the wait RL's been super busy.  
>Thanks to nlthalia for betaing this chapter.<p>

Disclaimer - Don't own Glee. Don't own Kurt. Don't own Blaine...but it's my 21st birthday in a month and he is on my list!

%^&**&^%

**Kurt**

_What is wrong with me? _Telling my Dad and Carole was supposed to make this better…well, maybe not better, but at least make me feel better. _Having somebody on my side. But itdidn't help. I'm more scared than ever._  
>Karofsky seems to be around every corner, and it's not just him; the hockey, basketball, and football players all seem to have made a pact against me.<br>I constantly feel like I'm having a panic attack and everyone else is startingto realize how bad I really am. I know they think they're being sneaky about it, but New Directions really can't be discreet about anything. The boys are finding reasons to walk with me to class, even the ones they aren't in, and the girls are constantly dragging me into conversations, whether it's about their clothes, the latest gossip, or even if I think witches really eat children (that last one was Brittany).  
>Sitting in Glee Cub now, I look around at all of my friends, most of whom used to beat me up or, at most, ignore me.<p>

"Kurt!" I look up from the floor to see the club and Mr Schue staring at me with concern.  
>"Yes, Finn," I reply, as calmly as I can with so many people looking at me.<br>"Your text alert's gone off like, five times."  
>"Oh." I reach down and, without looking at the screen, turn my phone off.<br>"Aren't you going to check who it's from? Maybe it's your dad or Blaine?"  
>"No. I don't want to answer it at the moment." How am I supposed to tell my friends that Karofsky has given my number to all the other jocks in this crappy school, and a normal day in my life now includes avoiding my phonebecause of the names, death threats, and suicide instructions regularly sentto my phone?<br>"Did you and Blaine have a fight?" Mercedes asks, taking hold of my hand from where she sits next to me.  
>"No. We haven't had a fight. I know it's not him because he has Warblerpractice until 3:30 today, then we're meeting for coffee at 5. And he knowsthat we have practice until 4 and won't text me until after. Plus I know it's not my dad because if there was something he wanted to talk to me about and itcouldn't wait until after school he'd call, and if it was an emergency hewould phone the school."<br>Watching the rest of the club exchange glances, I hope they drop it for once and don't get nosy like they usually do.I really don't want everyone to make a big deal out of what's happening at themoment. We need to focus on sectionals, coming up in a few weeks.  
>"So what's going on with you and prince dapper?" Quinn asks, turning around togrin at me from her spot next to of the girls spin to look at me with identical smirks on their faces they've been taking every opportunity to mention Blaine since they had met himat the school the week before. And to be honest, I can't really blame them. Iwould do the same, and in the past year I have done the same to them.<br>"Nothing is going on. He's just a friend. Two gay guys can be friends withoutanything else getting in the way. And I don't believe we should be talkingabout this while Mr Schue is trying to teach." Okay, so I'm taking thecoward's way out. Sue me. Locking eyes with Mr Schuester, I let a small smileform on my face as I try not to laugh. I do like being the center ofattention, when something good's finally happening to Glee Club finishes, I make my way out to the parking lot, making sure tostay with the rest of the club. I glance around continuously as I keep up withthe conversation. I know the Jocks like to use the gym after school to workout, and I don't particularly want to have another run in with any of themtoday. I'm already walking around in stained and sticky clothes because I'vegone through the two spare outfits I brought in today. Note to self: _keep extra spares in car. I have a feeling days like today are going to happen moreoften._Checking the time, I make sure I'm in my Navigator with the door locked aseveryone else starts pulling out of the lot. Giving a final wave to myfriends, I head home to change before meeting Blaine.

%^&*

**Blaine**

"Oh God, Kurt! What happened? Are you okay? You look like you haven't sleptsince I saw you last week," I exclaim as I look at him, stunned.  
>He sinks intothe seat opposite me.<br>"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The weak smile he shoots at me beforestaring at the table and refusing to make eye contact doesn't make me feel anybetter as he sips at his usual coffee order, already sitting in front of him.  
>I continue to watch him, taking in the beautiful blue eyes that have sunkeninto his face. The dull look is intensified by the dark shadows under hiseyes, standing out on extremely pale skin. I watch as his shaking hands bringthe cup up for another sip.<br>_Something is wrong. Something else has happened. _Well, something even worse than what was already happening to the amazing boy in front of me.  
>"It's fine, Blaine. I feel like all we ever talk about is me. How's school? Did you pass that math test you were worried about? What about Wes' party on Saturday, how was that?" Shaking my head at the obvious diversion, I sigh.<br>"Fine. But we're talking about what you're avoiding later, Kurt."

Half an hour later, we still sat at the same table, our cups now empty. A plate sits in the middle that used to contain a large cookie, that we split between us.  
>We had relaxed once we started talking about other things: my school, our separate glee clubs, and the drama that apparently comes from just being in a high school glee club.<br>It's nearly six, and he will have to be leaving soon to get home for dinner.  
>And we still haven't talked about what's been happening to him in the last week, or what had him so shaken up when he walked in this afternoon. Before I could break Kurt's happy mood and ask him about what's been happening, Kurt starts talking.<br>"I know you want to know what's been happening and thank you for not pushingme to tell you straight away. I just lie to pretend everything's normal for alittle while. But you deserve to know." I watch him take a breath as he reaches into his bag.  
>"It's been getting worse this past week. The nightmares are bad. I can barely get more than a couple of hour's sleep every night. School's horrible. I try and stay with the group as much as possible, but even then I can hear the whispers, feel the stares. Even surrounded by the boys, I still end up being shoved into lockers. I was slushied three separate times today." I reach for his hand across the table as tears start to roll down his pale cheeks.<br>But he hasn't finished.  
>"T-they somehow got hold of my phone number. I've been getting these…disgusting texts, at all hours of the day. A-and they're taping notes to my locker. I-I could probably deal with all of that...but when I went home to change before coming to meet you, I found this taped to my front door." He slides a piece of paper across the table to me with shaking a deep breath I unfold the piece of plain paper.<p>

'**

U SHULD BURN  
>WERE GONNA MAKE SURE<br>U SUFER  
>U DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!<br>UR FAMLY ARE DEVLS  
>THEY SHULD GO 2 HELL<br>U WILL DIE

'_Oh my God. That's a death threat! What are we supposed to do now? _I glance up at Kurt, who is watching me anxiously. Gripping his hand tighter, I lock eyeswith him.  
>"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kurt. I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this."<br>Seeing more tears gather in his eyes, I pull him up out of his chair, lead him out of the coffee shop, and steer towards a bench just around the corner. I sit him down and sit next to him. _I don't know what to do. _Even my bullies didn't go this far. I'm only seventeen; how the hell am I supposed to help someone through this? But this is Kurt; he's only been in my life for a little over a month now, and I can't imagine him not right here next to me.  
>"It's going to be okay. But Kurt, we have to tell someone. We have evidence now. And those texts you were talking about. You still have them, don't you?"<br>"Yeah…yeah, I-I have them, and the notes from my locker. I've kept them all."  
>I watch as he takes a deep breath, and the confident young man I know and lo- like came back to me.<br>"Can you be with me? I mean, you were so good last time, and I know you've probably had enough of my snivelling and following me around. B-"  
>"Hey! That's enough. You do not 'snivel', and I would do anything to help even if it means talking to your dad again. Who I'm pretty positive doesn't like me."<br>"No, he likes you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have invited you to our Friday Night Dinner this Friday." My eyes widen and a grin grows across my face.  
>"Really? I get to come this week? Are you sure? I know it's an important family thing for the two of you."<br>"I'm sure. I mean, I have to warn you it's not going to be like a normal Friday Night Dinner. 'Cause Carole and Finn are coming this week, but Finn already had a date with Rachel so she invited herself along and dad said you could come over if you like. It'll be a bit weird because Rachel's super defensive of New Directions and will probably try to get something out of you about the Warblers, but-"  
>"Kurt! I'd love to come, and I'm sure I can put up with a night of being questioned by Rachel and threatened by your dad." I hate to move the subject back around, but it's past six now and I should be getting back to Dalton.<br>"So we'll tell your dad on Friday night? I want you to keep all the texts on your phone, and get all the notes out of your locker tomorrow so we can show him on Friday. Okay? And if anything else happens, or you just want to talk,please call me. No matter what time it is or if it's the middle of school." I grip Kurt in a hug, not wanting to let go, and as I pull back I quickly kiss his cheek. Watching a blush spread on his face and knowing a near-identical one is on mine, I walk him to his car. Berating myself the whole way. _What the hell did I do that for?_ _Stop it! I can't confuse him with my stupid crush now. Not with everything else going on.  
><em>"Bye, Blaine. I'll talk to you tonight, usual time. And I'll see you on Friday." With a small wave, I wait until he's locked inside his car before I move towards my own.  
>I just hope the rest of the week doesn't go as badly as it started.<p>

A/N - Hope you liked it. Review.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. I just came off a 12 day/150 hour work week and that kind of exhaustion gives me a bit of writers block. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of moved a few things forward. **

**After this chapter (set just inside Furt) everything go's my way. **

**Question do you want longer chapters with longer between updates or shorter/quicker?**

**Oliviaanne3 - Described my writing style as 'Berg unique' , 'and it's your all over the place aspect of it that makes it special!' So thank you that's one way to describe it. And I promise you will love this chapter.**

%^&*

**Blaine**

Being dragged into a home you'd only been to a couple of times before, when your already nervous is not a good way to start a family dinner with your new friend/crush.

"We can't tell them tonight!" Kurt exclaimed and before I could ask why he was avoiding telling his dad I watch as a grin spreads over Kurt's face and he's start to bounce rapidly on the balls of his feet.

"Dad asked Carole to marry him! We've only got to weeks to plan the wedding! I can't distract them now."

I smile at his enthusiasm and nod my head maybe giving the family a couple more weeks of happiness won't hurt. I'll just have to come down a lot of more to make sure they weren't going near him. Maybe I can talk to Finn as well make sure he's keeping his eyes open.

As I am pulled into the living room I see that Finn and Burt are both sat while Rachel is stood in front of the television and seems to be reciting a monologue.

"Kurt dinner's nearly ready is Blaine here yet?" Carole's voice came from the kitchen interrupting Rachel to the infinite relief of Burt and Finn it seemed by the looks on their faces.

"Yes Carole. We'll all sit down shall we?" Kurt indicated for everyone else to make them selves comfortable around the dining table.

Once everyone was sat and had dished out their food talk ranged from football, at which point I was very glad I had picked up something's after transferring to Dalton, to musicals, fashion and our separate schools.

I hadn't had a family meal as delicious as this and felt so excepted at the same time since before I'd come out to my family when I'd come out when I was 14.

Once the meal was finished and everyone had had enough of the chocolate cake and ice cream Carole had served out talk turned to the wedding as I expected most of the talk around this family would during the next two weeks.

"Kurt have you got that notebook that you were using for the wedding. Oh! And Blaine your invited as well. All the Glee Club is coming."

"Thank you Carole. That's very nice of you I'd love to come."

I grinned at Kurt as he brought out an, already filled, notebook. He quickly turned to a page that had a list of names on either side obviously the people invited to the wedding.

"Dad, Aunt Mildred said she'd be down on the Friday and stay until the Sunday but she's not bringing a plus one and Carole, your dad will be down on the Saturday morning stay in the guest room until Monday.

Rachel, Finn you guys have been talking to Glee Club who's coming with who?"

Watching Kurt take charge was something completely new that I was very much enjoying watching and am sure I will be seeing it a lot on the run up and hopefully after.

"Well Mr Schue's bringing Miss Pillsbury. Tina and Mike obviously, Artie and Brittany, both Santana and Puck have decided they want to go alone so they can dance with whoever they like. I'm pretty sure Sam is still trying to get Quinn to go out with him so their either going to come together or separately on there own. And.. Uhh Mercedes…"

"Mercedes is coming with someone from the football team. Yes I know. Why are you looking at me like that Rachel?"

"Well Mercedes is usually your plus one for date things so I just thought….. Well anyway! Finn and I are coming together of course."

Watching as Kurt carefully closes the notebook at the same time putting on an obviously fake smile.

"Oh My God! It's seven already I told my dad's that I'd be home half seven. Can you drive me home Finn?"

As the whirlwind that was Rachel Berry left with Finn we were shooed out towards Kurt's room.

"We'll tidy up boys you go down stairs and watch a film or something."

Great this gave me a great chance to find out what was going on with Kurt. Ever since I'd walked through the door Kurt seemed to have distanced himself from everyone. Something was bothering him but I'm not sure what could have changed since last night when I talked to him on the phone.

%^&*

**Kurt**

_God! Why do I have to be so weird! Can't I go one evening with Blaine without freaking out about something!_

_It's not even that important. Just because I'm doomed to be alone for ever and I finally realized that, does not mean I need to moan about it. But I know he's going to ask that's the type of friend Blaine is._

Sitting down on my bed I watch as Blaine makes his way over to me.

"So what shall we watch? Another Disney? Or-" Watching as he just continues to look at me I realize maybe distracting him isn't going to work this time. Leaning down to take my boots off I figure I might as well get comfortable before I start bawling my eyes out. Again.

I sit up quickly as I hear him gasp loudly.

"Kurt! Can you stand up please?" Doing as he asks I wonder what has put that look on his face. Watching as he leans forward and slowly pulls my t-shirt up I realize why he's acting strangely all of a sudden.

As he turns me I know there is no way to hide the many bruises covering not only my stomach but all along my back and moving further down towards my legs.

As he try to pull my t-shirt up further I pull away tears starting to track themselves down my cheeks.

"God Kurt! You must be in so much pain! Can I do anything? How the hell do you even move?"

"I-It's okay Blaine. You don't have to stay. You can leave. I don't mind I know nobody wants to be around someone so disgusting."

_God! Now I'm really crying. And I can't stop._

As I lie on my bed waiting to hear him go upstairs and leave I can't believe how stupid I'd been thinking someone would like me.

I jump as I feel him sit next to me his hand slowly caressing my back pulling my top back down to cover my hideous back.

"Kurt. How could you think I would leave? Do really not know me well enough yet to know that I would never leave you. Especially like this. You are one of the bravest men I have ever met! To go through all of this on your own."

Rolling over to look at Blaine I scoff.

"Come on Blaine! This isn't bravery this is just them proving how hideously disgusting I really am! Look at me I'm scrawny and bruised and gross. I'm a bitch who's a complete clothes snob! Nobody could ever love me! I know that now I was being delusional before when I thought I'd just have to wait to get out of this place."

Sitting up to face him I watch as his face slowly comes to a conclusion - what that conclusion was I have no idea but I think he's going to tell me.

"Kurt… Is that why you've been so strange today? Everyone else has got a date to the wedding? But… Kurt your amazing! Your not scrawny. Sure your thin but that's just your body type. The bruises will fade and I for one take them as a sign of how brave and resilient you are. Sure you can be a bit bitchy some times and you like your clothes. That's just you! That's some of the things that make's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel so Amazingly Spectacular. Look at me Kurt okay and believe me when I say that you are the most beautiful, witty, smart, kind amazing men that I have ever met."

_OH MY GAGA! He called me amazing! And Beautiful! And Smart! And…so many other things! Wait what was that he just said._

I focus back to Blaine as he takes hold of my hand and taking a deep breath looks into my tear filled eyes.

"I-I don't know about other boys and I know you don't know many gay guys our age so once all this crap with your school is over I want you to meet some of my friends from school. And then I want to take you out on a date. Just you and me Kurt because I meant what I said. Your Amazing and every moment I'm with you I find myself falling harder for you. But for now I know you can't really focus on a relationship of that type with everything going on at school so I would love to be your plus 1 at you dad's wedding. I would love to be seen on your arm. If you want to of course."

_Oh! Did he just..? What the hell..? _

"Wait Blaine I-I don't know what just happened? Did you just ask me out on a date? A proper one? And you want to come with me to my dad's wedding? Y-You like me?"

Blaine smiled at my confusion.

"Yes to all of those."

The biggest grin spread across my face for the first time in months as I wrapped my arms around my newest best friend and now possible boy friend.

%^&*

**A/N - So What do you think? I told some of you you'd like it! **

**Tell me what you think of Blaine's confession. **


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- I am super sorry about how long it's taken for me to get this up. Works been insane. It was my 21st birthday so my social life has skyrocketed the last few weeks. Once all that was over my laptop then crashed. So I am super sorry but I hope you all like this chapter.

This chapter has no Blaine it unfortunately but I hope you like it...or maybe not like it. You'll see what I mean.

Debated changing to M rating for this chapter but figured I'd stay with T unless any one feels strongly about it. So let me know what you think.

#%^*

As I walk through the halls of what is supposed to be my school, but is more like my own personal hell I'm wondering when the slushie will hit me, or when the next jock will slam me into the nearest locker. I keep my eyes continuously open and darting around for any sign of karofsky or his friends while making sure I never make eye contact or look at anyone for to long, apparently I can infect people with my 's nearly the end of the school day and it can't come quicker.

All day I've been getting nothing but stares making me completely on edge.

The jocks from all of the teams in school having been watching me with these smirks on their faces that never fails to send a shiver down my spine. I can feel their eyes following wherever I has slushied or even attempted to all day. It's becoming scary just waiting for something to happen. Today has been different from the last few weeks in another way as well just because nearly all of my friends have been missing most of the only have the football team got a very big game coming up so have been out of classes the whole day, as have the cheerleaders as Coach Sylvester has become even more paranoid than normal and is keeping them training as well. With everyone but Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and myself not in Glee Club we weren't really able to practice our set list for sectionals so spent the time taking about the wedding and their dates. I haven't mentioned that I'm maybe, possible, probably going with Blaine yet. Mostly because I don't want them making me even more nervous for the end of school.

No Glee Club this afternoon meant that as soon as school let out for today I was out of here and heading towards Dalton. Blaine wants me to meet the rest of the warblers, properly this time. With the whole confession thing on Friday we've agreed to continue getting to know each other as well as being best friends and see where it takes us. Which basically means I'm unofficially meeting my 'not' boyfriends best friends slash also getting to know my teams is going to be fun.I also haven't mentioned Blaine because I'm pretty sure I don't want to listen to Rachel go on about spy's, cheating and trying to get their set list off of them.

The main strange thing about today that differed to the last few weeks, with the last few weeks I've made sure to keep them around me as I walk to my classes. And they've been really good about it making, sure to stay with me or walk the long way to their classes so they can walk me to mine first. But they've been out all day so for the first time in over a month I've been on my own in the halls.

My mind stops wandering as I turn the next corner and start to walk down what is usually a deserted hallway towards the library. My steps slow as I see four of the biggest and meanest members of the football and hockey teams, including Karofsky, walking towards me with what can only be described as disturbing smirks on their faces. I start to take a step back debating whether I'll be able to out run them and get to a more populated area of the school before they catch me. That idea is thrown out of my head quickly as I feel a body press up against mine from behind while a large meaty hand comes around to cover my mouth and another wraps around my body and starts pulling me backwards. The rest of the goons are on us now and as they help the one holding me to move backwards and as a few tears fall down my face I wonder what the hell they are going to do to me.

#%^*

The concrete floor hits hard as I am thrown on to eyes are closed as tight as possible while I hope that this is just my over active imagination. But it's not, I realise as the kicks start to fall all over my body. I think they are trying to stop me from running away as more and more kicks are aimed at my right leg and knee. I know they've succeeded in their task when I hear a crack and pain shoots all the way up my leg. Lying on the ground I try and curl up as small as possible, I don't want to give them a bigger target I have to.

Glancing around I see that we are in jocks quart yard, but the teams come anywhere close and most of them would be on their way out of the school by now. That means the only way I can get out of hear is either when they get tired or if I bring enough attention in the near empty school. I take a deep breath and open my mouth ready to yell out the loudest and girliest scream anyone has ever heard.

But that didn't happen. Because one of the meat heads had obviously realised what I was going to and to swift kicks later, one to my throat the other to my mouth left me gasping torn between holding my bleeding mouth or my raw throat. More kicks and hits rained down from above with another hitting the hand covering my mouth. My mouth fell open in another silent scream as my fingers bent and more cracks were heard. Rolling onto my right side and trying to protect now damaged my right leg as well as my starting to slow down now but it doesn't look like they will be leaving any time soon. I can hear them moving and walking around me. Talking and laughing together as if this was something they did everyday after school.

God I hope they don't.

The talking stopped while the laughter grew louder, a strange noise I had heard before but couldn't seem to place filled the air, as I curled myself even smaller than I thought was possible making sure my right side was as hidden as possible. I buried my head into my arms as much as possible when I hear them getting closer again.

Then there's another noise. One I know VERY well.

But why would they need... Oh God. I can feel the hairspray as its sprayed directly onto me when it clicks what the first sound was.

A lighter.

What the hell are they going to do with me?

I start to whimper even harder than before tears pouring down to form a puddle on the tarmac below me.

My throat gargles with a scream as the fire floods over my body.

Relief takes over my body as I start to black out. Finally I can get some peace.

#%^*

A/N- let me know what you thought. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N - I am so so so sorry about the delay. I just got so busy but I'm back now. This is a strange chapter just because it's basically just talking at Kurt but hopefully you'll like it and the emotional stuff will be coming in the next couple of chapters.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and story alerted since the last time I posted sorry I didn't reply but thanks for reading.

Please review and tell me what you think/what you would like to see.

%^*K/B#%^*

Waking up in a hospital is as disorientating as everyone always says it is. For a moment I couldn't figure out where I was or why I was here when my eyes fell on my dad asleep, sat in the chair next to my bed. It all came flooding back as the pain swept in taking over my body. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried not to whimper as the memories flooded my mind and tears filled my eyes.

Taking a deep breath I tried to take inventory of myself, the memories jumbled within my brain confusing the different places that pain is filling my body. I can't seem to help as a whimper escapes from my lips and fills the room waking my dad. I watch as he startles, his eyes immediately looking towards my tear filled ones. A smile appears on his face as he jumps up to stand next to me simultaneously grabbing hold of my hand, carefully, as I see there are splints holding the three middle fingers in place, while also pressing the call button next to my bed.

I whimper again as my eyes meet his.

"It's okay Kurt. You going to be okay." Seems to be all he can say as he grips my hand tighter, a nurse bustles in and starts checking my vitals...well I guess that's what she was doing. That's what they always do on Grey's Anatomy when someone wakes up. I feel myself shift slightly as the bed is moved up slowly so I'm not lying down completely and can see the door straight in front of the bed. I didn't have anytime to ask what had happened after I blacked out as a doctor walked in at that moment, nodded at my dad and the nurse then stood to my left and started talking to me.

"Hi Kurt I'm Dr Margaret Stenson. I'm your doctor during your recovery period in the hospital. I know your probably a bit confused at the moment. I'm going to go through your injuries as well as anything we have had to do to fix you up as well as possible. If you want me to stop at any time just give your dads hand a squeeze and he can tell you at another time. For a few days it's going to hurt to talk and we would rather you just rested for now. Everything okay so far?"

I nodded slightly taking, or at least trying to take a deep breath through my rough throat and swollen mouth. "Right Kurt. Your right hand has two broken fingers that we've splinted and will heal soon, they just need to be kept as still as possible during that time. You've also got quite a few bruises and lots of swelling along that arm and on your upper chest. While your neck and face also sustained a lot of bruises and your mouth has a few abrasions inside and out as well as some swelling, your teeth look okay but once everything is healed we suggest going to your dentist to have a closer look. You have three fractured ribs but again we can't do anything about that except strap you up and tell you not to move around. You'll be getting a lot of rest. With in the next few weeks as that's the best medicine for all of your injuries. How are you doing so far?"

She paused for a second to make sure I want freaking out or something but judging by the way I'm nearly immobilised on on the bed there is probably some more she need to tells me. I give a small nod and tight smile to ask her to continue.

"Now that's all of the simple injuries you sustained, the most damage occurred to your right leg and left arm. Unfortunately your leg has been broken several times in separate places but mostly around your knee and ankle, now we've gone in via surgery and put pins in to keep the bones in place but we're near positive you won't regain full function back in you leg. This means that once your out of the hospital you will be in a wheelchair for quite a while and once you've healed enough to begin physical therapy you will probably have to use at least one walking stick or a crutch at all times. Your right side on the other will take some surgeries and we won't unfortunately be able to replace all of the scarred flesh. You suffered first and second degree burns to your entire left arm as well part of your neck and your hand which has also damaged some nerves in your hand and fingers."

Dr Stenson smiled softly at me obviously sensing that she had completely overwhelmed me. The hand clutched in my dad's hand was holding on as tight as possible as I tried to breath evenly a stinging burn fell down my face as a tear slid into the cuts there.

My eyes are drawn to my dad who for the first time since my mom died, has tears building in his eyes as he obviously tries to stay strong for me.

"Okay Kurt. I'm going to go now but the nurses will keep an eye on you and your dad's going to stay with you. Once your able to speak you'll be able to have some visitors, there's also some police officers who will need to speak to you once your ready." Dr Stenson smiled softly again before leaving with the nurse.

I can feel dad shifting next to me so I glance towards him hoping he'll know the answers to the questions I can't ask. He shifts the chair he was sitting on earlier closer to the bed and grabs my hand again.

"I don't know how much you remember Kurt so I'll tell you a little now and later when you can ask questions I'll answer what ever you like okay? I got a phone call four days ago from that cheerleading coach from your school, she said that you'd been hurt and I had to meet them at the hospital. She'd just come back to her office and was looking at some security monitors she'd put up when she saw smoke on one of them and four of the football players running saved your life, ran down put the fire out and phoned an ambulance. Everything was caught on camera so they were arrested and will be charged. New Directions has been waiting for a phone call and haven't stopped bugging me since they heard the news. Blaine's waiting for a phone call as well he came down when he first heard but we sent him back to school. Nobodies been allowed to see you and your currently in ICU but now your awake they said they'd move you into a regular room. After that you can have some visitors."

I watch as my dad looks me over. My eyes are starting to feel heavy but that's not right, I've only just woken up."But for now Kurt, just get some rest. I'm not leaving. I love you kid."

'Okay dad, love you too' I think as I start to drift back into the blackness.

#%^*K/B#%^*

-  
>AN - Next chapter hopefully up sooner than this one was. I have no beta all mistakes are mine.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

I am so so so sorry! Its been years! Literally! Hopefully nobody has completely forgotten about this!

Hope you enjoy!

Waking up to two police officers and my dad standing over me is not conducive to rest. Having woken up from a nightmare in the first place explains why only minutes after bolting up right, from the most realistic dream I had ever had, I was doubled over being smothered by several nurses and my doctor.

My dad had been pushed back towards the wall and looked terrified, while the officers had both stepped out of the door to give the medical staff more room to work as my breathing became more erratic and alarms beeped throughout my room.

Breathing felt painful, as if the hardest thing I had ever had to do was pull air into my lungs, a mask was forced over my mouth and nose as the surprisingly strong nurses pushed me back to lie down.

By the time my brain and body had finally realised their wasn't a threat and were able to follow the nurses instruction my eyes were blurred, my ears buzzed and my head felt like someone had decided to play football with it. Not to mention my ribs and stomach were throbbing painfully while my whole body thrummed with adrenaline.

Finally taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I forced my tense body to relax breathing in and out as slowly as possible listening to the calm voice of my doctor as she spoke softly from next to me. By the time I was able to open my eyes when the pain had finally started to recede, the nurses had left the room and the two uniformed officers had stepped back in watching quietly as Dr Stenson finished checking the bandages to make sure I hadn't pulled anything out of place with my quick movements.

"He's ok. Make sure your more careful. No more sudden movements. Try to remain as calm as you can. And deep even breaths when you do get anxious. Try to keep him as calm as possible. He'll never heal properly if he can't relax. Just press the button we showed you earlier to alert the nurses."

Dr Stenson told me and dad before leaving the room. Dad stepped towards the bed taking hold of my hand but directing our attention to the two officers moving forward. One of the men slightly older than the other stepped to the side of the bed just out of my reach while the other stayed at the end of the bed and removed a notebook from his pocket.

"Kurt my name is Officer Casey and this is Officer Jason. We just have to tell you a few things and we'll let you get back to your recovery." The uniformed man stood next to my bed.

"I'm not sure what anyone has told you but it's pretty much an open and shut case. The whole thing was caught on CCTV and a teacher caught the perpetrators in the act. They have all expressed that they will be pleading guilty when this goes to trial. All we will need is your official statement but that can wait until you are discharged from the hospital.

We were only on our own for an hour before the door opened abruptly and eleven unusually quiet teens shuffled in squeezing along the walls and trying to fit the whole group in. Finn broke away from the group to stand next to where my dad was sat in what must be the most uncomfortable the chair next to my bed.

I kept my eyes on my dad as I could already hear the sniffles coming from the girls against the wall.

The silence over whelmed these people who were always fighting to be heard were just staring obviously they were disgusted by how I looked. I look nothing like I would normally. My skin care routine as gone completely out of the window, my hair is lank and hanging over my face, most of my body is wrapped in white gauze away from the prying eyes of my glee club.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" Mercedes stepped towards me her hand reaching out before stopping herself obviously not sure if she should touch my hand with the straps holding my broken fingers in place.

"As well as could be expected." I murmured trying not to make eye contact with the many eyes locked on me.

Blaine stepped into the small hospital crowded with teens of all sizes surrounding another in a lone hospital bed. Kurt was obscured from Blaine's view as the group turned to see who had arrived. Confusion spread across nearly all of their faces, a smile flickered across the lone adult in the room as he stepped forward away from the wall that was propping him up.

"Glad you could make it Blaine." Burt said shaking Blaine's hand.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry it took so long. There was some traffic on the way from Westerville."

"It's not a problem, kid. Finn scoot out of the way an let Blaine chat to Kurt for a minute." A large hand set against his back pushed Blaine toward the left side of Kurt's bed. Finally allowing him to see the bandaged boy he had been quickly falling for. But before the private school boy could take more than two steps towards he watched as Kurt's eyes widened in fear and he immediately tried, as much as he could in his present state, to curl up on his side facing away from Blaine his eyes squeezed firmly shut and his free three fingers on his right hand gripping Mercedes hand as tightly as he could.

"Kurt?...Kurt?! Why won't you look at me?" his voice cracked slightly as he took another step towards the small hospital bed.

"G-go away Blaine. I...I don't want to talk to you." Kurt's whisper could be heard throughout the room as could Blaine's hastily exhaled breathe.

"Okay. If that's what you want Kurt. But I'd like you to turn around and tell me that to my face please." Tears filled his eyes as he looked at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt slowly uncurled from his side onto his back. The other teens in the room keeping silent as they watched the scenes in front of them play out between one of their friends and a complete stranger.

"Can you tell me why you want me to go away, Kurt?"

"I...I just want you to go. I don't want you to see me! I'm hideous!" The blue eyed boys hand rose to cover his face as tears started to stream down his bruised bandaged cheeks.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt taking his soft hand in his slightly larger and calloused hands.

"Oh Kurt. You have to understand. Just because this happened it doesn't change anything. You are still the smartest, funniest, most talented, beautiful man I have ever met and had the pleasure to get to know. I know I've only known you a few months but its not going to change when you start to heal and come out of the hospital. I still feel the same as I did on Friday. I still want to take you out for coffee, I still want to be on your arm for your dad's wedding and I would definitely love it if you still wanted to take me out to dinner, if you still want to of course."

By the time Blaine had finished talking he was perched on side of the hospital bed, one hand holding onto Kurt bandaged right hand and the other resting softly on his left cheek. He eyes held onto Kurt's hoping that Kurt could see the truth in his eyes. Everyone who was in the room had backed off and were crowded around the door but large sigh off relief flew threw the room when Kurt closed his eyes and nodded slightly while he gently pushed his cheek into the palm cradling him.

"I think that's enough excitement for the day, Kurt needs his rest. Why don't you all go home. Finn tell your mom I'll be home in a couple of hours, after I make sure Kurt is comfortable for the night. Blaine you stay behind." Burt spoke up from where he had been leaning against the wall.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt's bed so that everyone could all lean in to gently hug their bed ridden friend. Various "See you soon's" and "Glad your okay's" were thrown out as they all left in a large, loud group.

"Thank you." Blaine heard Kurt whisper before his eyes slowly started to fall closed.

Hope you enjoyed! The next one should be a lot sooner than this one was.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The wedding had gone well. The Bride was beautiful in a fitted ivory wedding gown and the grooms eyes constantly sparkled. Kurt sat watching as his dad and stepmom twirled on the dance floor. He hadn't seen his dad smile like that since before his mum had died but he could see how happy he had been all day. The excitement had turned into awe as Carole had floated down the aisle and become completely content as she became his wife. Everybody else had been enjoying the wedding and reception immensely and even Kurt had to admit today had been a very good day.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts as he was gently tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Blaine had been to his word and had made sure there was no doubt in anyone's mind who his date was, for this most anticipated event.

"You know I can't hold my own weight without my cane."

Kurt answered him looking up from his seat, the scarring on his face and neck being thrown into shadows as the lights flashed across the dance floor, slowing for the first group slow song of the evening.

The countertenor glanced towards the dance floor where his dad and new stepmom were being joined by many of his friends and family.

"That's okay. You can lean on me." Blaine's hazel eyes sparkled flecks of gold as he extended his hand to help his slender best friend up out of his seat.

The permanent limp Kurt had been left with after the attack was a lot more noticeable without his sleek black cane as he made his way steadily to the dance floor leaning heavily on Blaine.

Stopping on the side of the smooth floor, out of the way of the other dancers, the shorter teen pulled Kurt towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him steady as they gently swayed.

They danced together for several moments, silent as the rest of the party went on around them.

"Thank you." Kurt started, leaning back so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "Thank you for being there for me through so much in the past six months. Not only were you there when others weren't willing to see what was happening or when I didn't want to tell. And after everything happened you haven't turned away once, through all of the physio and the counselling, then all of the numerous court dates and after that trying to settle in at Dalton…I just. I don't know how to repay you for all of the kindness, patience and lo-umm I mean friendship that you've shown me.

Kurt's cheeks redden as he tries to correct his slip of the tongue. His eyes dart off towards the other couples still circling the floor as the music continued.

"Kurt, its okay you can say love. That is what I've shown you. What I've felt since we met. I love you Kurt Hummel. I love the perseverance and sometimes stubbornness you've shown learning to walk again, coming into a new school after everything that happened and making new friends. I love that at the trial even when you were in tears you met your tormentors face to face and didn't show them any fear. And mostly I just love you. The stubborn, beautiful caring man I met six months ago that hasn't let anything change him."

Kurt had allowed his eyes to meet Blaine's as the shorter of the pair had started to speak. Blaine beamed at Kurt's incredulous face trying to make the man in front of him see the truth in everything he had said.

They had stopped swaying at some point and were starting to attract looks from the rest of the group as they stood still staring at each other.

The incredulous look on Kurt's face quickly turned contemplative and then questioning as he slowly started to lean in, eyes flickering between the beautiful hazel eyes and the smooth plump lips of the teen still holding him steady.

Their lips connected for what seemed like eternity. Sliding across each other as Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's neck. Eyelashes brushed cheeks as their heads tilted trying to get closer, melding into one as they continued to kiss.

Pulling apart gently, eyes fluttered open and met for the first time as boyfriends. No more words needed to be said, they both knew without a doubt that their feelings were the same and they would now continue on their path together.

%^&*K&B$%^*

A/N - Okay so this is it! So sorry for the long delay.. again! But its finally finished. Im not quite sure about this chapter but I hope you all like it. If theres anyone still out there!

Would love to hear anything you have to say about... well anything. whether its this story, this chapter or the show.

Hopefully I wont be away this long again!


End file.
